Blindfolded
by you drive me crazy s-r cologne
Summary: Blaise decides to make a fantasy of his come true. Draco/Hermione/Blaise. Three chapters of pure smut.
1. Blindfolded

Disclaimer: If you really think that JK Rowling wrote this, you have got some problems.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked quickly, her heart pounding. She had walked into their common room only to find it pitch black and instantly fear swelled in her gut. Was he all right?

"Hermione, would you like to try something new tonight?" her boyfriend asked seductively in her ear and she jumped in surprise, already feeling a warm glow of anticipation spread over her.

"Yes, but why are-"

"Shhh." he breathed, the air fanning across her cheek. She felt his arms come up towards her face and frowned when he tied something over her eyes.

"Blaise..." she began nervously. Hermione was more than willing to try new things in bed but just what exactly was he planning?

"Please, I've had this fantasy for so long. Just do this for me, I promise you'll love it. Every time I think of it I get so unbelievably hard." As if to prove his point he pressed his arousal against her stomach. She arched towards it but he backed away with a laugh.

The lights turned on and all she could see was white. Suddenly she felt exposed and she looked around, wondering where he went. Gentle hands came from behind and slowly stripped her of her clothing and she wondered if she should cover herself. No, then he might strap her to the bed like he sometimes did. She shivered when she thought of all the different ways he used her body.

Hermione was pulled over and a hand was pressing on her shoulder. She kneeled, a smile curving along her lips. So this was his fantasy? She grinned; this was nothing new. Maybe he just liked blindfolds. Her lips parted invitingly and she waited for him to guide her head towards his erection. When he finally did, fingers twining in her hair, she took it in her mouth greedily.

Warning bells should have gone off in Hermione's head. He tasted different and the curls brushing against her cheek were soft instead of their usually coarseness. Still, she sucked him hard, forcing more juices to leak out of his tip. They were so good. Her head bobbed back and forth and she must've been out of practice because she wasn't fitting as much as she usually could. Her hands came up and began to play with his balls and she squirmed, feeling the wetness begin to drip between her legs. He had been right; she was loving this.

His breathing was coming erratically and she was surprised he wasn't talking like he normally did, calling her sweet, dirty names that made her even hotter. He was close and she knew it and her speed and pressure increased, willing him mentally to release.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to cum."

Hermione tried to rip her mouth away but there was suddenly someone behind her holding her in place, forcing her to either swallow or choke. She swallowed out of reflex, her mind racing. That wasn't Blaise's voice. Oh shit oh god oh FUCK she hadn't been blowing her boyfriend!

"Suck him clean."

Blaise? He was the one holding her there, making her do this. Suddenly she understood what was happening; this was all his idea. He had wanted her to do this. This was what got him so hard. She leaned forward and swirled her tongue around the deflating head of the stranger's cock, capturing every drop she could. Who was she to ruin his fantasy?

"Do you want more?" Blaise asked and she nodded vigorously. "Do you want to see who you're going to be fucking?" she nodded again. He pinched her arse cheek and she squeaked, "You'll just have to wait."

Hermione was lifted to her feet and pushed against the edge of the bed, legs outspread. The idea of someone else watching her was both terrifying and arousing. She was completely and entirely at their mercy and it sent an unexpected fire blazing down to her groin. Who was it? She hadn't had enough time to recognize his voice, but she'd find out soon enough.

A tongue licked the length of her slit and she cried out in shock and pleasure. Another mouth latched onto her nipple and she groaned loudly at the sensations attacking her. The mouths rolled and played and licked and dipped inside of her until she was a sweating, panting, writhing mess. Every time she got close to coming the tongue between her legs would pull away and lightly flick against her clit, driving her insane. She reached blindly for something, anything more, anything to fill her. This was too much. She couldn't handle it.

"No!" she said before she could stop herself as the mouths left her. She blushed furiously, the redness only spreading as a hand patted her pussy affectionately.

"Don't worry, my naughty little witch, it's not over yet."

An instant later she was on her hands and knees on the mattress, a demeaning pose that made her worry about what was about to happen. Hands grabbed her head and guided it forward until her cheek bumped against something. Blaise's cock. With a wicked grin she began to play with it, getting revenge for his earlier torture.

Something wet slid against her arsehole and she stopped, a dawning realization taking over her. A finger pushed its way inside and she wiggled at the intrusion before relaxing. It didn't hurt but it wasn't the most pleasant sensation either, and she nearly choked when a second finger worked its way in there, pumping and stretching her hole for a third. She continued sucking but wasn't able to concentrate and her teeth accidentally scraped against Blaise.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked quietly, kissing her eyelids over the blindfold. Like she had before, she nodded. "I'll be the one doing it."

That was a reassurance in two ways. One, he was her boyfriend and she trusted him with this, and two, he had the smaller penis. She allowed herself to be shifted this way and that until she was kneeling, sandwiched between two strong bodies. Her pulse picked up when she heard Blaise whisper a lubricating spell and an anti-pregnancy spell. She was so lost in sensations she would've completely forgotten.

A cock brushed against her folds and she didn't hesitate before slamming herself down on it, provoking a gasp from its owner. She grinned but it faded when someone pinched her nipples. She began to rock back and forth, knowing Blaise was going to wait before entering her.

"More." she moaned heatedly, needing him. Her body protested when he began to enter her, stretching and filling her. They shifted positions until the man in front was sitting up with her legs wrapped around his waist, Blaise still behind her, fully sheathed but unmoving. It was such an uncomfortable and foreign feeling, she wasn't sure if she was going to enjoy this like she thought she would.

They began to thrust slowly and she saw stars. When one went in the other went out, never allowing her a moment to breathe or collect herself. She was filled completely and being assaulted by their cocks as the man in front bent down and began to suck on her nipple. She arched towards him, making small keening noises and clawing desperately at his back to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling. Everything was happening at once and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Her thoughts had been wrong earlier; this was everything she'd imagined and then more. It was physically and mentally stimulating at the same time, and when she tried to imagine the scene before her, it only made her wetter.

Fabric slipped against her cheek and she blinked to see only a mass of shining blonde beneath her chin. She gasped and jerked, only increasing their pace, and did her best to wriggle away. Blaise laughed, causing the head to look up from its work on her breast. Gray eyes met brown and she gaped at him in shock.

She had sucked Draco Malfoy's cock. She had impaled herself on Draco Malfoy. She had moaned for Draco Malfoy. Oh god, this couldn't be happening. How had Blaise-? An angry tongue crashed into her mouth and she responded eagerly against her own will. It went in time with their body, not so much kissing her as fucking her orally, and she accepted him enthusiastically. Maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't so bad after all.

The idea of being fucked simultaneously by the two Slytherins, once her rivals, got her so excited that, as Blaise reached over and began to rub her clit hard, her walls clenched and she came harder than she ever had before, throwing her head back and feeling them both spill into her at the same time. She collapsed against them, burying her face in Draco's collar, unable to remember her own name and why she hated him.

Hermione woke up to see Draco and Blaise whispering to each other, making small gestures with their hands. She sat up and winced at the stiffness of her body and their gazes snapped to her,

"Hermione," Blaise began cautiously, "I'm sorry for not telling you beforehand. I didn't think you'd agree..."

She glanced at them both and then remembered everything that happened. Was she angry? Her eyes met Draco's and he was watching her curiously, waiting to see her reaction. There was none of the hate in them she was so used to seeing.

"Well," she started teasingly before smiling, "Next time I choose who wears the blindfold."


	2. Hermione's Turn

Hermione Granger was furious, both with her boyfriend and herself. A week had passed since their blindfold experiment, and she had thought that it would change things between her and Draco Malfoy. But no, he was still the same snarky, arrogant, conceited prat she had always known him to be. He would still call her names, bump her in the hallways, and throw her hateful glares. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. That night, he had seemed so nice- what had happened?

Hermione allowed her anger to simmer for several days, deciding that that Friday night she would take her revenge. She would need Blaise's help of course. Blaise. Even the idea of him brought a Malfoy-esque smirk to her lips. The dear boy wasn't going to get away from this as easy as he thought, either. In fact, she felt that he deserved an equal amount of punishment for tricking her into bedding Malfoy. In one night she would teach both boys that she was a force to be reckoned with.

Hermione bit her lip, wondering if she was ready for this. She and Blaise had always been adventurous, and she had discovered that he loved some pain with his pleasure, but would he enjoy this? She expected him to struggle, but would it be for show or for real? Maybe, in the very beginning, she could drop her controlling act for just a moment to give them a safe word. Yes, she had to be rough with them, but she didn't want to break them. She simply wanted to demonstrate her control, and that she wasn't as meek as they thought.

That Friday night, Blaise and Hermione were in the Room of Requirement. She had blindfolded her boyfriend before he had entered, using him as bait to get Draco to come. She had then walked him into a cage in the corner and told him not to move, shutting the door silently so he had no idea he was trapped. She grinned, seeing him there naked, blindfolded, and totally unaware that he was at her mercy. She had justified the blindfold by saying she wanted to surprise him, and he had readily agreed, curious as to what his naughty witch had come up with.

Draco Malfoy arrived, knocking as Blaise had instructed before entering. The instant he entered, his mouth opened to protest, seeing the room before him, but Hermione had already shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" before he could respond. He immediately went stiff, falling back so he was leaning against the door. For a dangerous moment he thought he would tip to one side, but thankfully he remained upright.

If he could have strangled Granger, he would have. His silver eyes were shining with fury as he stared at her. She was wearing her school robe, a satisfied smirk on his face. How dare that bitch steal his smirk! His eyes traveled across the room and widened. It was similar to a dungeon, with dark stone walls and torches to provide light. In the center there were two chains hanging from the ceiling, and two attached to the ground underneath. Off to one side was a table with leather straps on each corner, and beside that a large shelf containing whips, paddles, crops, and – he stopped – candles?

"Draco Malfoy, you have been a bad boy." Hermione whispered before levitating him into the center of the room. She grabbed one of the manacles from the ceiling, which magically stretched for her, and clipped it around his stiff wrist. He tried his hardest to fight the curse on him, sweat beading on his forehead, his body shaking. He was too late, though, because she securely had cuffed both of his wrists. With a flick of her wand he was able to move, and instantly he began to shout.

"Let me go, you Mudblood bitch!" he roared rattling his chains. Immediately the links contracted, pulling his arms up above his head.

Hermione tapped her chin in thought, "No, I quite like you this way." she responded with a grin.

Blaise was still in his corner, oblivious to all that had happened. "Hermione?" he asked, "What's going on."

"You'll find out soon enough." she said before kneeling down by Draco's feet. His first instinct was to kick her, but he knew he couldn't do that, so instead he simply did his best to fight against her as she shackled his feet in one by one.

"I'll fucking get you for this." he hissed, growing even angrier when she smiled lazily at him.

"Boys, I think it's time you understand what tonight is. I'm tired of being your plaything. I'm tired of constantly being controlled by you, Blaise, doing only what you want to do. That's not to say I don't enjoy it, I do, but it's time for a change. You've both been incredibly unfair to me, and I think it's time you bother were punished."

With that said, she began to slip off her robe, listening to Draco suck a deep breath through his teeth. She was wearing tall stiletto boots that went up to her thigh. A black leather thong was all she wore on her bottom, and a leather corset thinned her waist and forced her breasts up and together. How had Draco not noticed earlier that her hands were covered in leather gloves that went past her elbow? His mouth went dry and he inadvertently groaned.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked, feeling the air in the room shift and looking around in blind confusion.

"Nothing, dear. I think Draco likes my choice of outfit." she answered, her voice a tone deeper than normal. He knew that voice all too well, hearing it every time they made love. Her voice alone caused his blood to burn.

Her heels clicking, she went to Blaise's cage and reached through the bars, stroking him. He shuddered and leaned into her, but she pulled away.

"Take off the blindfold." she ordered, and he did as told, gasping upon seeing the room.

"You can't be serious." he said, his throat dry. His dark eyes were both surprised and interested, and he didn't look entirely unhappy. Inside she was jumping up and down for joy, ecstatic that he might want this.

"I'm very serious. Now, I want you boys to understand something- this won't be fun. If at any point in time it becomes to much, I simply want you to say this phrase: I'm Hermione's slut."

She grinned at her choice, knowing it would pain both boys to say that. They didn't respond, and she had decided she had done enough explaining. Her panties were already soaked, and her hands were itching.

"Now, Blaise, I'm going to open this cage, but only if you agree to be good."

He eagerly nodded, and she let him out, ordering him to go to the table. He stood by it and then lay down as ordered, shivering as she strapped him down spread eagle. His cock was now fully erect, and she placed a tender, wet kiss on it before pulling away.

"Sorry, love, not your turn yet."

She slinked up to Draco and, seeing that he was still furious, she playfully licked a trail from his collar to his ear, stopping to nibble his lobe before biting it. He expelled a deep breath but didn't make a sound. So he wanted to fight her, did he?

"You know, Malfoy, you're simply too overdressed for this." she said, and with a flick of her wand she undressed him, his clothing returning as a pile in the corner.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked him, holding out an object he had never seen before. His expression remained stony. "It's a cock ring. A wonderful Muggle invention used to keep men hard." She glanced down appreciatively, "And look at that, you're already hard. Malfoy, are you enjoying this?" she purred.

A muscle in his jaw clenched and she could tell he was about to explode. Dropping to her knees in front of him, she fondled his aching cock before staring up at him and fastening the cock ring around him. He trembled as she did so, but otherwise made no sound.

"I thought I would have to gag your filthy mouth, Malfoy, but you're making this easy for me."

"Whore!" he spat, jerking when she popped the swollen head of his penis into her mouth. She sucked as hard as she could before pulling away and standing. Looking him directly in the eye, she slapped him as hard as she could. His head flew to the side but then straightened so that he could glare at her.

"You're in no position for insults, Malfoy. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for me to fuck you. As it is, though, I think it's time I begin your real punishment."

She went to the cabinet and pulled out a crop, flicking it through the air and grinning. Going to Malfoy, she slid off her gloves and used one as a blindfold. She had to keep the theme of the night, after all. He tried to twist away from her, but she responded by reaching around him and grabbing his cock firmly in her hands, making sure to lightly dig her fingernails in. He instantly stilled.

Stepping back, she paused and then the crop flashed forwards, striking him just above his left arse cheek. He stiffened and she frowned, wanting more of a reaction than that. The next went to his other cheek, and then she decided to surprise him by silently circling him and flicking his nipple. There was the reaction she wanted.

Draco groaned deeply, his head falling back. She could see the cords of muscles in his arms and neck straining, and she desperately wanted to lick them. But no, that would please him. Instead she continued raining down on him, lashing every part of him that she could. Soon his torso and thighs were covered in small welts that she knew would disappear within an hour of so, leaving no real damage. He was sweating, though, and every so often he would tremble when she hit a certain spot, like his sore nipples of the crack of his arse.

Hermione couldn't believe how wet she was. It was practically dripping down her thighs. She set down the crop and removed Draco's blindfold, revealed his dark eyes. She couldn't help herself, tilting her head to give him a gentle kiss. After all, he had been so good during his punishment, not calling her a single name. The minute her lips touched his, however, he instantly tried to dominate her with his tongue. She would have none of that, and she pulled away.

"You still haven't learned whose in control, I see. Maybe a demonstration with Blaise will show you."

Blaise, having been ignored for several minutes, his erection painfully hard, smiled as she approached him. His smile dropped when he saw the lit candle in her hand. Oh Merlin, he prayed, knowing exactly what she intended to do with that.

"Now, Blaise, if you're good, I'll let you come." she told him, and he nodded vigorously. She dribbled wax onto the center of his stomach, into his bellybutton, and he gasped and twitched. Her path continued upwards, and when wax dripped onto his nipple he nearly screamed. The burn was only momentary, enough to hurt but not to damage, and he couldn't believe he was as turned on by it as he was. A part of him wanted to fight the pleasure, as Draco had, but he simply couldn't. He had dreamed of this for so long, never knowing how to explain to her what he wanted. It was like fate had finally decided to be kind to him while also punishing him for making him so painfully hard.

Hermione worked on his chest for several minutes, sprinkling his sensitive collar bone and scraping it off his nipples with her teeth, only to attack them again. As she did this she rubbed her legs together, wanting to get herself off but needing to hold out. She watched her boyfriend squirm, feeling him writhe under her ministrations. Deciding to take this one step further, she let a single drop fall onto the very tip of his cock. He let out a hoarse scream and she wanted to hear it again. She began to coat his cock, using her hand to move it slightly so she could reach all sides of it.

Blaise was trembling, unable to think. He moaned inarticulately as she began to coat his length in wax, hating and loving it at the same time. The pain was excruciating on his sensitive skin, but Merlin, there was something about it that made him harder than he'd ever been in all of his life. He couldn't believe his Hermione, his little bookworm, was doing these things to him, and that Draco Malfoy was chained next to him, watching with rapt attention, licking his lips.

Hermione finally seemed satisfied with her work, and so she started at his neck and took off all the wax she could with her mouth and her nails, spitting and flicking it to the other side of the table. She was straddling him to do this, rubbing her core over his cock and moaning as she did so. She wanted to come so badly, torturing herself as she tortured him, and it was driving her insane. Slowly she inched down before reaching the last bit of him that needed to be uncovered. Staring at it, she quickly formed a plan in his mind and stepped off of him.

"You said- you said you'd let me come." he gasped, eyes practically rolling into the back of his head. He needed so badly for her to touch him there. All it would take was a few strokes.

"And I wasn't lying, I just didn't say when or how. The only way you're going to come is in Draco Malfoy."

Draco's world spun for a dark moment, and then he began to jerk on his chains, "You fucking bitch, there's no way that faggot is taking me in the arse!" he roared, looking up to see how well the chains were attached to the ceiling, and if he could rip them out.

"Why, Draco dear, who said anything about your arse? I think it's only fair you take him the way he tricked me into taking you."

"No fucking way." he ground out through clenched teeth.

Hermione's expression, which had been pleased and aroused before, quickly changed into one of anger. Her wand swished and the chains on his arms lengthened. He wasn't expecting it, and he fell to his knees. Instantly she had conjured more chains to wrap around the back of his knees, firmly securing him to the hard floor.

Seeing him on his knees in front of her, Hermione lost control for a moment. She was so unbelievably horny from all of this, her center tingling with unfulfilled desire, and she had to come of she would go insane. Deciding that this night was all about her pleasure, she nearly ripped off her leather knickers before approaching him. She had decided to fully shave that morning, something she normally didn't do, and now she was glad for her choice.

"Make me come, Malfoy, or I promise you'll regret it." she said before grabbing a hold of the chains that still held his arms, She used them for support as she brought her folds directly against his face.

Draco couldn't believe he wasn't fighting her on this one. His tongue snaked out and flicked against her red, swollen clit as his chin was already smeared with her juices. She tasted so fucking good, he couldn't stop himself from beginning to lap at her hungrily, teasing her folds with his tongue. She ground against him and he shoved his tongue directly inside of her, pumping it in and out and listening to her moan with pleasure. He worked her as furiously as he could, trying to punish her the way she had been punishing them. He dragged his tongue back to her clit, nibbling it hard enough to make her gasp and jump, and he could feel even more juices flow out of her. He licked, bit, and sucked, driving her absolutely insane. She began to shake above him, he could feel it in the chains that she used to hold herself up, and then suddenly her climax hit her and she screamed as he continued to eat her out.

"Merlin, Malfoy." she breathed, pulling away and leaning against Blaise's table for support.

Draco was still kneeling, panting with desire. If it hadn't been for that fucking cock ring, he might have already spilled his load without a single touch to it. He licked his lips, knowing his chin and cheeks were still covered in her, and wondered if she had been serious about him sucking off his best friend. They had shared girls before, sure, but they'd never actually touched each other.

"Blaise," Hermione purred after she had regained her breath, "You want to come, don't you?"

"Gods yes, Hermione. I need- I need to-"

"Shhh, it's ok." she soothed, stroking his member through the wax. She couldn't believe he'd remained hard for so long without the help of a cock ring, like Malfoy. "Do you want Draco to suck you?"

He paused, looking at her with helpless eyes. She loved seeing him so desperate to come, "I- he's- Merlin, I can't-" she fondled his balls, tugging them lightly and making him grind out, "Yesss."

Hermione instantly released him, dragging him to his feet and standing him before Draco.

"Well, Malfoy, I'm sure you've been sucked off enough to know what to do. Clean the wax off of him and blow him."

Blaise was weakly holding onto the chains, but Draco didn't move. Hermione went to her counter and grabbed her paddle, moving out of his sight. He craned his head, but not in time to see it as it firmly slapped him across the arse. He yelped from the sudden pain.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone.

Draco thought for a moment he would prefer to be paddled than to suck his best friend, but then the paddle hit him again so hard that tears welled in the corners of his eyes. Knowing that he couldn't stand another blow without crying like a girl, he forced himself to lean slightly forwards. He was less intimidated by his friend's cock because it was covered in wax, and so hesitantly he took a portion in his mouth and began to work on flicking the wax off. He shut his eyes as he worked, ignored the pained groans of his friend. He tried to detach himself from his task, and finally Blaise was clean.

Draco couldn't do the next bit. He honestly, truly didn't want to. Right? He took a moment to consider the fact that he hadn't once even thought about saying the safe word. Why not? Why didn't he spare himself from this? With a sick realization that made his stomach turn, he realized that a small part of him was turned on by this. Getting turned on by pain was one thing, but this? As far as he knew he wasn't gay, so why wasn't he as disgusted as he should be?

Hermione nearly cried when she saw Draco slip Blaise's head through his lips. Blaise, meanwhile, was panting and sweating, eyes closed. She needed to change that.

"Open your eyes, both of you." their gazes snapped onto her, but she told them to look at each other.

With a terrified glance, Blaise looked down at his friend. He needed to come so badly, but he was afraid that if he saw his best mate doing it, he would lose his arousal. However, seeing Draco – who was normally so strong, so in control – kneeling before him, his cheeks hollowed as he gave him a blow job, Blaise felt his need increase. He didn't want to think about what that meant, instead getting lost in the silver eyes and the pleasure he felt.

Draco should have been disgusted, he should've been gagging from the very thought of it, but instead he was licking around the head, soothing it with his tongue before sucking in as deeply as he could. He couldn't get much of the organ into his mouth, choking when it his the back of his throat. He breathed evenly through his nose, feeling Blaise's desperation, his need for release. Merlin knew he could sympathize with the bloke at that moment. He began to bob his head, finding that he didn't need Hermione's encouragement to do so. He began to pick up speed, sucking in more eagerly, trying to fit even more in his mouth. He couldn't explain it, but something about the soft, pleased noises Blaise was making made him impossibly even more aroused.

Hermione could tell from Blaise's expression that he was close, and she came forwards to kneel next to them. With a smirk, she yanked back Draco's head and held it there as she gripped Blaise's cock with her free hand just as he came, pumping it furiously with her hand.

"Open your mouth!" she ordered to Draco just before the first blast of come hit his face. She pointed Blaise's cock like a hose, covering Draco's face that was still coated in her own release, making sure some went into his mouth.

"Swallow." she then said. Draco looked at her, seeming shocked and helpless, and she repeated herself. Hesitantly he swallowed, finding the taste peculiar but not as bad as he expected. In fact, he could feel his cock twitching in response.

Blaise fell back against hi table, needing to lay down on it. He had never come harder in all of his life, and partly that was because of his best friend. He groaned and tilted his head to stare at Hermione and Draco, understanding that while he himself was thoroughly spent, he could still enjoy watching them. His cock twitched when he saw Draco's shining face, but he knew it wouldn't be coming back up any time soon after standing erect for so long.

Hermione, still on her knees, leaned forwards and kissed Draco deeply. She then proceeded to lick his face, tasting a mixture of herself and Blaise, moaning as she did so. Draco was limp in his chains, barely able to hold his head up. His pride had long since left him, and he was aching for her touch. He didn't care what she wanted to do any more, she would do anything she told him, so long as he came. The pressure in his groin was so strong it was painful, and her every movement only made him need her more.

"Have you learned your lesson, Draco?"

"Yes, Gods yes." he mumbled.

She reached down and stroked him, "And what did you learn?"

He could hardly breathe, "That you- you're in control and- and I'm your- your slave." he gasped when she squeezed him.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" she asked, purposefully wording it that way to show that even if he would be inside her, she'd be in control.

"Yes." he pleaded, looking at her through his lashes with defeated eyes,

Hermione nearly came when she saw the distressed expression on his face, one she had never seen before. Had she actually broken Draco Malfoy? She couldn't get enough of the idea.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." she said with a satisfied smile.

"Please, fuck me!" he panted, her hand still around his length, moving across it with slow, teasing movement.

"One more time, my sweet little ferret."

"Hermione, fuck me. Please, fuck me." he was practically crying, his eyes shining and his voice soft. Was his lip trembling? She couldn't tell, but at that moment she didn't care either, because she was unable to hold back any longer.

Hermione grinned and then moved so that she was on her hands and knees in front of him. She wondered if she should unchain him, but decided he was too much fun like this. She reached around and took a firm hold of him, positioning him before she slammed herself backwards into her.

Draco shouted out, feeling her hot, tight center engulf him. He would've come right then if that damned muggle ring wasn't around him. He couldn't stop himself from moaning as she went forwards and then thrust back into him. He couldn't even try to push back, too weak to do so, and so he allowed her to fuck him, giving her total power. She slammed herself backwards into him repeatedly, listening to him moan and hearing her own moans. She was so close, she could feel it.

"'Mione, love, the ring." Blaise called, watching them with amusement.

Bollocks! She had nearly forgotten that, but she couldn't stop what she was doing, needing to come. Instead she fumbled with the latch, praying it would give. She'd tortured Draco enough, and she wanted to feel him spill inside her. She finally found it, and as it fell she knew he would lose it in the next thrust. Her hand flew to her clit, and she rubbed it furiously, feeling her walls clench as she came.

Draco saw stars, listening to her shout in her climax as his own came with hers. He heard himself shouting, but it seemed so far away. His release was overpowering, and he shuddered as he lost all control of his body. Finally the waves of pleasure subsided and he felt her pull away. He was so lost, however, that he couldn't see, hanging completely limp in his chains. His wrists were burning from the shackles, but that was the last thing on his mind. All he could think about was her cunt, and the two tastes in his mouth, and how he had never been so satisfied before.

Hermione took a few moments to collect herself, grinning at Blaise. He had taken her wand and transfigured the table into a large bed. She tried to stand but was too weak, and he stood and helped her to her feet and into the bed. She didn't know how her outfit disappeared, but she realized she was naked. Her lids fluttered to close, but she forced them open, making sure to watch Blaise as he released Draco. The blonde's body fell forwards but Blaise caught it, lifting him up into his arms and carrying his friend to the bed.

Hermione curled up beside Draco, running her hands over the fading welts she had left on him. He groaned and shifted as Blaise went on the other side of Hermione, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing his chest into her back. She sighed in content, all traces of her controlling side gone.

"I hope I wasn't too rough." she whispered, reaching out to kiss Draco's red nipple.

"Damnit witch, you were cruel." Blaise growled, biting her neck lightly.

"Draco, are you ok?" she asked softly, wondering if he would be angry afterwards.

"Granger," he rasped, only able to let his head roll in her direction, "I swear I'll get you for this. Next time, I'm taking control, and then you'll really know what pain is."

She shivered at his threat, knowing that he meant it. She should've been afraid, but instead she felt her pussy tingle with anticipation. She grinned and bit her lip, closing her eyes and knowing her sexual adventures with the two Slytherins had only just begun.


	3. Draco's Promise

Draco had been waiting a month. An entire bloody month. He growled and ran a hand through his hair, glancing over his outfit. He was shirtless, wearing only an obscenely tight pair of black leather pants. He also wore a pair of black gloves, and he impatiently reached down and tugged on one. Where were they? He had asked Crabbe and Goyle to stun the two and Levitate them to him- why had he trusted those two buffoons? He was just about ready to leave and hunt them down when he heard a knock at the door to the Room of Requirement.

"Drop them and go." he commanded through the door, listening to their scuffles. He grinned. He couldn't allow them to see the inside of his newly imagined dungeon, similar to the one Hermione had created a month ago.

Draco's blood stirred as he remembered that. The cruel witch had nearly killed him with desire. His cheeks flushed as he recalled also how she had convinced him to suck off his best, male friend. As turned on by it all as he was, it was simply unacceptable. He was supposed to be the one in charge. He was supposed to be the one making them lose all sense of control. So he had avoided them for a month, partly so that he could build up the tension for this night.

Opening the door, he quickly Levitated one after the other into the room. Once that was completed, he eyed them for a moment before beginning his work. He had to do this quickly, before they woke up. Hurriedly, he brought Hermione's limp form to a corner of the room. He had decided earlier to torture her mentally as well as physically. He wanted to watch her break. He set her down on the floor and attached a single manacle to her left ankle. He then pulled out a vibrating dildo, and he cast another precautionary spell to make sure she stayed asleep. Reaching up her skirt, he slid it under her panties and up into her, her panties helping to keep it in place. He stood and fingered the remote in his pocket. He wanted to surprise her.

Draco then turned and focused his attention on Blaise, the one who had gotten him into this mess in the first place. Yes, he was thankful for it, but still vengeance tasted sweet on his lips. He brought his friend to the opposite corner and stripped him of his clothing. He placed him in a kneeling position and put a spreader bar on his knees so that they were spread as wide as possible. Next he found a pair of handcuffs, securing his hands behind his back. A metal collar was next, and he attached it with a click. The collar itself was secured to the wall with a length of chain, ensuring that Blaise's head only had minimal movement. Draco grinned and cast a quick Ennervate on first Blaise, then Hermione. They groaned in unison, blinking their eyes and looking around in wonder and confusion.

"What the bloody hell is this, Draco?" Blaise asked, sounding angry.

Meanwhile, Hermione was getting to her feet, not realizing the manacle on her foot. However, her chain jingled and she stilled, looking down to see it.

"Draco…" she growled, ready to go on a huge tirade. He had no right to ignore them for a complete month and then finally decide to kidnap them.

He didn't bother to answer his friend's question. Instead, he put one hand in his pocket and turned to Hermione. "Strip." he commanded, and her jaw dropped.

"No!" she spluttered, "You can't just-!" she stopped though, suddenly shrieking and jumping. The vibrator inside of her also had a shock option, and so he sent a small current of electricity through her vagina, enough to hurt but do no damage. Blaise had no idea this had happened, and he began to pull on his bonds to get free.

"Stop it!" he yelled, "Draco, let us go- this isn't funny!"

Hermione had finally realized that there was something foreign invading her, and she wiggled to realize the bastard had stuffed her with a dildo while she was unconscious! That explained how the shocks had gotten so deep inside of her.

Draco ignored Blaise's protests. "Strip." he said again. She simply glared at him, and so he sent another shock through her, this one lasting longer. She was prepared for it, and she groaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. It was painful, but there was something else about it that left her breathless. She looked up at him to see he was staring at her warningly, and so she slowly began to undo the buttons to her blouse.

"And as for you." Draco said, turning on Blaise. "Let's just say this next portion will make the two of us even." he began to unzip his trousers, freeing his erection from its leather confines.

Blaise swallowed, "No fucking way, mate!"

Draco grinned and shocked Hermione once more, and because she wasn't prepared, she screeched shortly. Draco then raised an eyebrow at Blaise, whose face had gone white. Draco had been nearly unconscious with lust when he had been forced to do it, but Blaise was completely lucid.

"Draco, stop this. I swear to Merlin, if you hurt her-"

"If I hurt her? I'd say she's hurting right now because your mouth is too busy talking to be doing what it's meant to do."

Blaise eyed the head of his best friend's cock. In one sense, he had been expecting this. Ever since Hermione had made Draco suck him, he'd been thinking about the idea of the three of them. He had never come so hard from a blowjob in his life, not even from one's she had given him. The idea that Draco was doing it was just so- so naughty, that he'd nearly lost his mind. He'd even considered returning the favor, but these circumstances were not what he'd imagined, and he was angry and indignant. Still, he looked over at Hermione, who was working on the latch of her bra and sweating from whatever Draco was doing to her, and he realized that already he was becoming hard, and they all could see it.

Blaise moved his head forwards and parted his lips, about to touch the tip. Suddenly Draco's hand was in his hair, yanking his head back painfully.

"Wait for her to finish." he said, and Hermione quickly pushed her skirt down, frowning when it got stuck on her chain. Her panties were the only thing left, and she paused before yanking them down. She looked up and glared at him.

"Masturbate." he told her with a catlike grin curving across his face.

"Malfoy, you're suck a prick." with that, she reached down and gently fingered the dildo with one hand while her other strayed to her nipple. Her eyes burned up at him, and he thrust his hips forwards and into Blaise's mouth.

Blaise gagged, fighting the intrusion. He could taste the precum, could smell the unique musk that was Draco. He tried to jerk away, but Draco's hand was still fisted in his hair, holding him in place. His other was in his pocket, and he briefly shocked Hermione. She moaned and shuddered, and Blaise stared up at Draco with desperate eyes.

"Sorry, mate. Payback's a bitch." that damned smirk was still on his face as he forced Blaise to swallow him.

Blaise, to his horror, felt his cock begin to ache with need. It was impossible he was getting turned on by this. And yet, strangely he was. He told himself it was because he could see his girlfriend playing with herself through the corner of his eye, but he knew that wasn't true. It was because he was sucking Draco, reluctantly at first but finally giving in. He hollowed his cheeks and began to suck vigorously, bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head of it, seeing how far he could take it. He nearly gagged when he sucked it too far, his eyes watering and the back of his throat stinging, but he kept going the way he himself would've wanted a blowjob. He pulled back and used his tongue to flick at the very tip of Draco's cock before tilting his head and sliding his mouth along the underside, going to Draco's balls and pulling one deep into his mouth.

Hermione had unknowingly begun to pump herself faster, to breathe more heavily, to grow more flustered. Blaise had been unwilling before, but she saw the change in his demeanor. Soon he was going at Draco's cock like a slut, and the very idea made her so unbelievably hot that she knew she would come soon. Merlin, he was beautiful to watch. She nearly came the moment he slipped a ball into his mouth, then the other. She yanked the vibrator out of her pussy, then slammed it back in, groaning deeply and forcing her eyes to remain open. Her legs were trembling and a fine sheen of sweat was covering her body.

Draco was about to explode, he knew it. Fuck, Blaise was good. He was bloody fantastic. It was too much. He forced his mouth away from his sac and back to his cock, which was leaking precum. He groaned at the suction, at his friend's eyes that were looking up into his now with arousal. He could hear Hermione gasping in her corner, could see her writhing through his peripheral, and through everything that was happening, it was too much. He exploded in an orgasm, grunting as Blaise continued to suck him and take his release into his mouth.

Oh sweet Merlin, he was going to swallow it without even being told.

Draco continued to come, unable to stop because Blaise was milking him dry, sucking so hard he saw stars and his knees nearly buckled. He managed to remain standing until he was finally dry, and Blaise pulled away with a smack. Draco put his hands on the wall in front of him and braced himself there for a few moments, panting above Blaise as he tried to regain his composure. He hadn't expected that. He thanked his forethought of bringing an arousal potion, because he doubted after that he would've been able to get it up again naturally for at least an hour.

Hermione watched Blaise swallow Draco willingly, happily, and it was too much. With a loud whimper she came, her finger flying across her clit and the dildo still jerking in and out of her furiously as the two men watched her fall to pieces in her orgasm.

"As much fun as that was, we're nowhere near over." Draco told them both, going to a cabinet and pulling out a decent sized butt plug. At first it was Hermione to go white, but then he began to walk towards Blaise.

"Oh fuck no!" Blaise protested, jerking on his bonds and trying his best to stand.

"I don't think you're in any position to object right now." Draco replied coolly.

"I just fucking sucked you off; what more do you want!" Blaise snapped, jerking away from Draco's hands as they trailed over his mouth, wiping the saliva off of it.

Draco actually had the nerve to laugh. In one aspect, neither Hermione nor Blaise had ever seen him so thoroughly pleased before. It was like he was a child playing with his favorite toy.

"It's not a question of what I want. It's about what she wants." Draco said, "See your influence on her? How hard she came when you swallowed me? She loves watching us, and I think she loves watching me break you. Twisted little witch, isn't she?"

Blaise opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly Draco was kneeling beside him, spreading his ass cheeks and shoving in a single lubed finger. Blaise choked from surprise, coughing and gasping when Draco thrust in a second one and began to massage his prostate. His balls began to ache and he thought that he may actually come without being touched. But no, it wasn't enough, and soon a third finger was scissoring in and out of him. His view of Hermione was unobstructed, and she was slowly working the dildo inside of her, leaning against the wall and watching him with dark eyes. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that she was beautiful and sexy and incredible, but the words were stuck in his throat.

Draco waited until Blaise was well-stretched before taking a hold of the plug. With one hand he began to push it in, and with the other he fingered the remote to Hermione's dildo. Blaise was sweating as it slowly entered him, filling and stretching so much more so than fingers ever could. It got thicker towards the end, and Draco stopped and smiled. In an instant, he shoved it all the way in while also turning on the lowest setting to Hermione's vibrator. The two screamed in unison, and he got to his feet and wiped his hands in satisfaction.

"Oh… fuck…" Hermione was moaning, both hands gripping her breasts and pulling roughly on her nipples. Meanwhile, Blaise was panting and throwing a few weak thrusts into the air, desperate to relieve the pressure on his cock. He was sure his balls were blue by now, and he had never had an erection for so long without any stimulation.

"What now?" Draco asked aloud, standing and looking around gleefully. "I suppose I'll continue to play with you, pet, considering Hermione's current condition." Draco said to Blaise, and they both looked at Hermione. The vibrator was humming softly inside of her and she was panting and sweating, digging her fingernails into her nipples and scratching the flesh of her thighs. She was watching them through hooded eyes, waiting for Draco's next move.

Draco had decided earlier that simple tortures, like what Hermione had inflicted upon him, simply would not do. A whipping was too common a punishment. No, instead he wanted to do something more sophisticated, something neither of them would forget. He wanted to teach them that pleasure could come with pain, and so he went to a drawer and pulled out a cock ring.

"Muggle toys are just so much more for, and I have Hermione to thank for that knowledge." Draco attached the ring snugly, going back to his cupboard and pulling out several clamps with delicate chains.

"Draco…" Blaise groaned as his friend began to work his nipples into small, hard peaks. The blonde took one dark bud and attached a clamp to it, listening to the boy's breathing as it picked up speed. He then attached the other, clipping on the chains that went across the center of his chest to connect. In the center the two became one, and the chain dropped down and dangled near his groin. Draco's eyes shone as he grabbed the end of the chain and attached it to the small hook in the cock ring. It stretched the chain tight, and Blaise was panting for breath. He tried to lean forward, but he had forgotten about the collar on his neck, that was still fastened to the wall behind him so that he couldn't relieve the pressure on his throbbing nipples. He could either choke and spare his nipples or leave them stretched the way they were. Blaise mentally cursed the bastard for having planned this from the start.

Hermione watched all of this in a haze of arousal. Seeing her boyfriend look so helpless, so desperately pained, made her inner walls clench. The vibrations were still inside of her, her fingers tweaking her nipples as she watched Blaise struggle both physically and mentally. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying being at Draco's mercy. Merlin, she couldn't think of anything hotter.

Draco had only the final touches left on Blaise. He next took out a jar of lube and put liberal amounts in his hand, staying kneeled next to the boy as he spread it generously over his cock and balls. At first nothing happened, but then he watched as Blaise's eyes opened and his jaw dropped.

Something incredible was engulfing his skin. First the gel had felt cold, but then a strange tingling followed it. Suddenly there was heat, and he moaned inadvertently and bucked his hips. The action tugged on his nipples and he moaned again, feeling himself swell painfully around his cock ring. Draco was stepping away from him with a satisfied smirk, and it was all Blaise could do not to beg to come.

Draco stepped to Hermione and turned the speed of the vibrator up another level. She gasped and jerked, her bare back and legs scraping against the rough stone.

"Well now, what should I do with you?" he asked aloud, wanting to tease her. He pulled out his wand and twirled it in his fingers. "I did some research on that Muggle Web, and it seems some men are very creative. They've come up with the perfect method of both torturing and cleaning filthy girls like you."

Draco had been anticipating this moment for weeks. To actually see her suffer without harming her would be nearly enough to send him over the edge. He pointed his wand at her, reveling when her big brown eyes got even wider. He then muttered a quick spell, and a blast of cold water hit her directly in the chest. She screamed and immediately tried to crawl away, but the chain wouldn't allow her to and he followed her with his hand. He first tried to focus on hitting her breasts, but when she curled to cover them, he had a perfect shot at her pussy.

Hermione felt like sobbing. She was freezing and her entire body was jerking from the cold as it hit her. She covered her sore breasts, and wasn't prepared for the blast to hit directly in-between her legs. It sent the vibrator even deeper into her, and Draco had turned it up even another level, something that seemed impossible. It felt alive inside her, it was humming so quickly, and every movement she made to avoid the water only made her more aware of it. She shrieked and moaned at the same time, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The stream moved up and hit her clit hard, and she saw stars and nearly passed out from the force of her orgasm.

The water, however, was there to keep her awake. Draco was relentless, moving down her legs and up her arms, constantly forcing her to writhe across the floor. She was gasping for breath, and while he could tell this was hurting her, he could also see how close she was to coming. There was a look in her eyes of desperation, and not once had she begged for him to stop. The bitch truly got off on this type of subjugation. He fingered the remote and shocked her just as the stream hit her hard in her neck, cutting off her air supply for a short moment. She made a long, gurgling sound and he could've sworn he saw one hand move down and glide over her clit. He sent the stream there once more, shocking her again as she did so, and he thought his eardrums would burst from how loudly she screamed.

Hermione did actually fall down that time. She was still conscious, but she was so physically drained from so many orgasms that she didn't think she'd be able to move for several hours. The water had stopped, leaving the cold air to hit her skin and make it rise. She wasn't even aware of the shackle being released around her ankle, but when Draco began to lift her she tried her best to focus on what he was doing. He was putting something around each of her wrists, and then then was something touching against her back. When he put straps around her ankles, she finally began to gather her senses. It was too late to do anything, though, because with a flick of his wand the chains tightened and with an unattractive noise of surprise she was lifted into the air, the strap around her lower back supporting the majority of her waist while her wrists and ankles were spread far apart. She could look down and see her pussy, how red it was.

"What, nothing to say?" Draco asked mockingly, "If I had known all I had to do was stuff your cunt instead of your mouth to shut you up, I would've done that a long time ago."

"Bastard." she hissed, just to piss him off.

Draco pulled back and then slapped her exposed ass cheek hard, so hard he could see a perfect imprint of his hand. She thrashed in her chains, and instantly she began to swing unsteadily. He reached out and grabbed a hold of the base of her dildo, yanking it out of her in a smooth motion. She expelled a large breath and opened her eyes to see him holding it near her face so she could see that it was dripping with her juices.

"Clean it." he ordered, and she shook her head. He gripped her hair with one hand and yanked it backwards, stretching her neck as far as it could go so that she had to arch her back even in the swing, thrusting her hard nipples upwards.

"I don't like repeating myself." he purred, forcing it into her open mouth. He listened to her gag, glancing over his shoulder to throw a quick smirk at Blaise, who was watching with rapt attention. He noticed that his friend was moving his hips, pulling on his nipples as he did so. The slut really loved pain, then. He brought his gaze back to Hermione, whose eyes were streaming. She was still soaking wet, shining in the most agreeable way in the light.

Draco made sure she had licked it clean before removing it from her mouth, patting her on the cheek with it. She gazed up at him hotly, desire burning through her eyes, and his hands began to skim across her exposed body. He tweaked a nipple before leaning and taking it in his mouth, sucking hard before he bit sharply. She twitched but didn't make a sound. His mouth travelled down her body, licking up the water droplets and leaving red bite marks across her in a distinct trail lower. Finally he hit her center, his tongue and teeth teasing her pussy lips. He honestly hadn't planned this part, but she looked so tempting spread out before him that he couldn't help himself from tasting her. He rubbed himself through his leather pants, needing to relieve the pressure on his cock.

Hermione was shaking, trembling with need. She'd been stimulated for so long, all it would take was a few well-placed strokes to her clit to have her fall to pieces once more. She'd lost count of her orgasms, never knowing it was possible to have so many in such a short period of time. But god, was she horny still, needing him to fill her. Fuck, she would even be ok if he filled both holes. That first night, when she had taken Blaise and Draco at the same time, had been unforgettable and she'd been dreaming of it ever since. But no, now was neither the time nor place for a repeat of that performance, considering Blaise was still shackled to the ground.

"Time to make this a little more interesting." he told her, moving away from her and seeing the desperate look in her eyes. "I figure since your boyfriend is getting his nipples stretched, you'll want to share that same treatment." he went to a drawer and pulled out several clamps, all with long chains.

At first she didn't quite understand, wincing as he attached one to each nipple. That had been expected, but what he did next caught her off guard and she yelped in pain and surprise as he clamped one to each of her labia. They were blunt, thankfully, but the pressure was enough that dully she became aware of small darts of pain. He continued to circle her with more clamps in hand. Suddenly there was one on either earlobe, causing her to gasp. Then they were pinching the underside of her knees, then her inner elbows. More went on the underside of her breasts, then on her inner thighs. She was sweating, her sweat mixing with the water to drip down off her. Finally it seemed he was done, and she nearly sighed in relief. However, his wand was in his hand, and he waved it across her and she convulsed reflexively.

The chains on all of the clamps had a purpose after all. They all stretched out to seemingly invisible hooks in the wall above her, pulling the skin as tight as possible. There must've been an enchantment on the clamps to keep them from falling off, because she felt so impossibly stretched. Every inch of her was being pulled upwards, and if she shifted to alleviate the ache on her pussy, it only sent bolts of pain shooting somewhere else.

Draco wanted to do a jig, his plan had worked out so well. Just to piss her off, he quickly shoved the vibrator back inside her dripping cunt. She began to rock in her chains from the force of him pushing it in, unable to prevent the pulling it caused on her stretched skin. She groaned hoarsely when he set it to the second highest vibration level, unable to fight the pleasure as it washed over her. She couldn't help but begin to twist from how powerful it was, only putting herself in more pain.

Draco stepped away from her and turned his attention back on Blaise, who seemed hardly able to keep himself upright.

"Well, mate, you look horrible." he commented, "How long has your cock been hard without anyone touching it? Half an hour? That must be pretty painful."

"Fuck you." Blaise growled, barely able to form the words. The gel was still warm around him, wreaking havoc on his senses.

"No, actually, I think I'll fuck you."

Blaise groaned at the words, closing his eyes.

"Well, mate? Either you can come while I'm inside you or you can't come at all. Which will it be?" Draco knew this was a gamble. There was a real chance that Blaise would say no. After all, neither one of them had ever thought of themselves as homosexual.

Sure, Draco thought Blaise was attractive for a bloke, but he'd never thought that meant anything. He'd never looked crosswise at any other guy, and even the idea of seeing another man's cock made him cringe. With Blaise, though, it was different. He was feeling things towards him he had only felt towards women. By pretending to be punishing his friend, he was really opening a new sexual window between them. If Blaise refused he would never try to open it again, but he had to at least try.

"I need to come." Blaise whispered, his head hung low in defeat.

"Sorry, but you'll have to be more specific than that." Draco couldn't help but stroke his cock through his pants. If he didn't do something to stop his ache, he could lose his mind and come in his pants.

"Just fuck me, Draco!" Blaise snapped, his dark eyes glaring up at him, the rest of his face telling the story of his desperation.

Draco gave out a long sigh of pleasure as he released his erection. He went around Blaise and first unattached his collar from the chain in the wall. For a moment he considered freeing his arms to he could support himself, but then a better idea entered his mind. He wasn't going to go soft on the guy just because he had agreed. He pushed him forwards until his face was pressed against the cold stone, forcing his back to arch and thrusting his ass into the air. Draco leaned down and bit on one of his cheeks, hard, watching a red mark blossom there. He then took a hold of the plug and yanked it out in one smooth motion.

Blaise whimpered, he actually whimpered. His cheeks flushed red with both shame and desire. He wanted this, and he couldn't deny it to himself. He'd even toyed with the idea ever since Draco had been made to suck him. Soon he felt something pushing at his entrance, something slick and hard, and he took in a deep breath and did his best to remain relaxed. Draco was large, and even with lube and the stretching of the plug, he still had to work his way in slowly, forcing the tight ring of muscle to stretch.

Draco had taken girls in the ass before, but this felt so inexplicably different. Maybe because he knew it was a bloke, he knew that soon he would be rubbing against his friend's prostate. He groaned at the effort it took to push in fully, not wanting to rip his friend in two. Finally he was fully sheathed, and he paused to revel in the feeling. Then he began to pump in and out, starting out at a steady pace that soon had them both gasping for breath.

Draco wanted to take a hold of Blaise's cock, but his doubled up position made that impossible. For a moment he tried to think of where he'd put his keys to the handcuffs, but then he forgot that foolish idea and roughly grabbed a hold of Blaise's collar. He yanked him up until his back was pressed flush against his chest, and they both groaned from the tightening effect of the new position. Draco wrapped one arm around his chest to hold him upright, tugging on the chain still connecting his sore nipples. With his free hand he wrapped firmly around his aching erection. Blaise was making quiet, deep keening noises, his head falling back onto Draco's shoulder limply.

Kiss. That was the only thought going through Hermione's mind. She was watching them in a state of shock, overcome by the sensations coursing through her from her own position. The picture they made was more beautiful than anything she'd seen before. She thought watching them suck each other was hot, but this was an entirely new thing and her inner walls were clenching spasmodically because of it. She listened to the noises Blaise was making, knowing from personal experience that he only made them on the verge of an orgasm so strong he passed out. He would've exploded long ago if it hadn't been for the cock ring, she knew.

Draco was focusing on everything at once. His thrusts as he rammed in and out of Blaise with increasing force. His hand as he moved it quickly over his friend's shaft. His fingers as he tweaked the chain that was connected to his nipples. His mouth as he blindly sought out Blaise's tongue with his own, fucking him orally in time with his thrusts. His eyes as they met Hermione's above him, her body jerking and dripping and seeming to be in a continual state of orgasm. It was too much. His thrusts became frantic, losing rhythm as his climax approached. Dully he remembered the cock ring, deciding it was finally time to let it go.

Blaise gasped when the cock ring was let go, feeling Draco's fist close tightly around him and jerk his off quickly and tightly. His mouth tore away from Draco's as he screamed, his load coming with so much force that his vision went black from the pleasure. His body shook and he continued to make guttural noises as he felt Draco spill his hot seed inside of him, filling him while hitting his prostate. His orgasm seemed to last for an eternity, and as it drew to a close he lost his hold on reality, welcoming the darkness as it offered him a sanctuary from the ordeal of coming down from his earth-shattering orgasm. Instead, he drifted off into dreams where the pleasure he felt was still shooting through hims.

Draco came fiercely, biting down on Blaise's shoulder to keep himself from crying out as well. He jerked in and out reflexively while coming, barely able to tear is eyes up to watch Hermione as she shook in her bonds, reaching her own climax in time with them. Her eyes were clouded and her red lips parted. She was so physically drained she couldn't make a sound. All she could do was ride out her orgasm, the vibrator still going inside of her, making her tremble so hard that it sent all of her chain rattling.

Draco pulled out weakly, grunting as he did so. He took a hold of his wand and first conjured a bed into a free corner. Blaise was still pressed firm against him, and Draco undid all of his bonds and stood on weak legs to carry him to the bed. It didn't even occur to him to levitate the boy. He set him down atop the sheets and cast a quick cleaning charm, taking the clamps off his red and swollen nipples.

Draco turned and went to Hermione, kissing her soundly on her mouth. The kiss was sweet, tender, and she was shocked by it. They had never kissed like that before. Her neck craned upwards to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. Gently he began to undo her clamps, frowning at the bruises they left behind. As he took off each one, he would kiss the spot where it had been, soothing the rush of pain with his tongue. She watched him with dark eyes, arching her back when he reached her sore breasts. His took his time, knowing that if he took them off all at once the pain would be unbearable. He watched his brave little Gryffindor as she struggled not to make a sound, and he did his best to alleviate the pain.

The last two clips left were the ones inside her cunt, and he could feel the hum of the vibrator as he took them off. Just as he had done before, he kissed each labia, sucking them into his mouth and staring up at her. Then he reached for the vibrator, pulling it out of her as slowly as possible. He could feel her legs shaking on either side of his face, and he wondered if she could handle another orgasm. She'd had so many, he didn't think it was possible. He had simply intended to free her and pass out next to her and Blaise on the bed, but tired as he was, he still had energy enough for this.

Hermione saw the change in his eyes, the sudden fire that lit in them once more, and she let out a small sob. Suddenly the dildo was thrust back inside her, pumping in and out so quickly her head fell back and she screamed. Her cunt was on fire, burning from the speed, but she was still soaking wet, still able to feel that peak swim before her eyes. Unlike before, where she could only be silent, now she was alive with sound. She writhed in her bonds, cursed loudly and made unintelligible sounds. Never before had she been so vocal, but she was entirely unaware of the noises she was making. She was grunting, moaning, panting, crying. It was too much. Then, suddenly, there were teeth clamped around her clit, and she sobbed out her orgasm, tears streaming down her face and goosebumps rising across her skin. She kicked wildly, nearly falling out of the swing that was holding her up.

Draco had never, in all of his life, seen a female come so hard before. He had to grab a hold of her waist and hold on so she didn't fall out. The dildo had dropped to the floor, turned off and forgotten, and he murmured a quick spell that released her into his arms. He brought her to the bed next to Blaise, cleaning her as well before cleaning himself and removing the leather pants that still clung to his hips. He crawled in next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and drawing her face up into his chest. His arm went all the way around her to circle around Blaise and draw his sleeping form in as well.

"You ok?" he asked Hermione, the concern in his voice taking him aback.

"Draco?" she whispered up, her brown eyes large and shining as they looked up at him.

"Yeah?" for some reason, he felt nervous.

"From now on, will you- I mean, will you- join us? For more than nights like these. For other nights. Regular nights. I love having fun like this, but it needs to be done in moderation. And if you only want to help out on nights like these, that's fine, because I understand what I'm proposing is rather unconventional, but I know Blaise wants you with us too, even if he hasn't said it aloud yet. And, well, it's just that-"

Hermione was cut off by lips pressing against hers, shutting her up from her self-conscious ramble. She was startled at first but then she smiled into the kiss while returning it, knowing that that was Draco's way of agreeing. She let the kiss linger before he pulled away and buried his face in her hair, his arm that was still stretched over her sliding up so that his hand could play with the hair at the nape of Blaise's neck. He sighed contentedly, feeling the witch curl deeper into his arms and drift off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
